Bad Wolf's Call
by Tromeros7
Summary: This is my work-in-progress Doctor who fanfic. Let me know what you guys think.  The Doctor gets an impossible call from a familiar friend which scares the Doctor himself.
1. Prologue

**Bad Wolf's Call**

"River we don't have to go to the towers yet," The Doctor protested, he knew it would be the last time she would be at his side, well at least from his perspective.

"Sweetie, please. We haven't even had our honeymoon," River said seductively. Doctor smiled, the sound of the flying TARDIS awoke him from his day dream. He shook his head and assured Dr. Song they will go to The Singing Towers of Darillium soon. She was pleased but not happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Amy walked into the TARDIS' control room with Rory not far behind.

"So where we headed Doctor?" asked Mr Pond.

"Well there are these beautiful glowing mountain statu...ahhh!" The Doctor jittered then froze. He began to rumage through his pockets.

"Umm Doctor? You in a dancing mood?" questioned Amy. "No! It's...It's..." He pulled out the Psychic Paper from his jacket's pocket. The paper has brown burn marks on its edges. "It's been burnt! Am I on fire! No, oh I'm fine!" "Doctor what is it?" He began to open to open the paper. Words began to appear.

Doctor Help!

-Bad Wolf

"No! No way! That's...That's impossible!" Doctor began to panic. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the paper.

"River! Amy! Rory! Theres something we should talk about."

…

"Okay so let me get this straight." Said Amy, trying to piece together what The Doctor had told them. "Your former companion, like myself, is living in a parallel universe with a Half Human-Half Timelord version of your past self..." "Uhh...Yeah." He answered.

"...and she just somehow sent you a text message?" said Amy sarcastically.

"Not a text messa...Oh never mind, the point is we need to get to them because if they sent me this, which SHOULD be impossible, then something must be really wrong!"

Then the Timelord realised River cannot see his former face. Its the man that she dies for so she will be...well its River Song, you never know what could happen.

"River, do you trust me?"

"Of coarse?" River had a questionable face.

"Well then I can't let you come with us. Don't ask why just promise me you'll stay safe."

River was about to argue his proposal, but had a change of heart. "Okay, but when you get back, you're taking me to the towers. Please Doctor." She saw a change in his expression.

"Okay." he sighed. "First stop Mr & Mrs Pond's home. River I want you to stay there for me." He flipped a lever and the TARDIS changed coarse.

…

After saying their goodbyes, the girl who waited; her husband, the lone centurion and their mad man in the blue box flew off to a familiar place in space and time. The Doctor had been here a few times before.

"Okay um heres the thing, I closed the gap between the universes, but um I don't know how to get it open." Amy and Rory stared at him dumb founded. "Hey don't look at me like that, Donna did the explaining, she closed it. Remember, Donna? The one I...lost." He had spoken of his lost friend before.

"Great so what now?" Amy said with disappointment.

Suddenly a great golden light escaped the heart of the TARDIS and rested on the controls.

"No way! No way! She's flying herself? Oh yes you sexy TARDIS you, do your stuff!" Doctor was slightly dancing with joy.


	3. Chapter 2

The Golden light faded back into the heart of the Blue Box. The TARDIS tore a new hole in the universe for The Doctor and his Companions to make their way through. The TARDIS rustled around and the three travellers fell to the ground.

"Amy, you okay?" asked Rory as he crawled to his wife.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Doctor you said the TARDIS flew its self, when are we?"<br>"Not when Amelia. Where!"Amy and Rory both looked dumb founded. "She opened a hole in the universe, Rose's universe. Where here."

"So we're in another universe? Where in another universe?" The Doctor just nodded.

The Doctor jumped up to the console and flipped, spun and pulled at the controls. The TARDIS made its way down to the surface.  
>"Okay we're here but how do we find her Doctor?" Amy seemed more excited than curious.<p>

"Well I could try the sonic, might grab a trace. Never done it across universes though." He took out his sonic from his tweed jacket. He scanned the Psychic Paper and flicked the sonic up to observe the readings. "Okay, not too far. Come on!" He ran off the console platform and out the wooden doors with Amy and Rory not far behind.  
>Outside of the magical blue box the three universe crossers looked at the London city sights and up at the over-head zeppelins.<br>"Why the zeppelins?" Amy said sarcastically.

"Yeah I never asked, but they seem cool to me now"  
>"Really zeppelins cool?"<br>"Zeppelins are cool."

The three headed off wondering around the city, following the weak trace of The Doctor's former companion.

"Doctor how far away are we?" Rory started to look tired.

"Well we are here, but" he began to mess with his hair, "but nothings here?" But The Doctor began to see something he missed.  
>"Wait, look! The floor, it has circles, patterns. No not patterns, letters." The others began to look but couldn't make out the circles. But Amy realised she had seen them before.<p>

"Doctor, those look like those circle things all over the TARDIS." He looked at her, then back at the ground. He started to smile.  
>"Good job Amy." She giggled with excitement. "Okay so its Gallifreyan, language of the Time Lords. Must have been put by my other me. Umm it says: Bad Wolf, Use Sonic." He raised his right arm to the air and clicked the switch, a buzzing sound came out with a high frequency. He did this for about 10 seconds. The three just stood there. Wondering what would happen next. They stood there for about 2 minutes in silence.<br>Suddenly a familiar voice from behind said "Hello Im the Doctor".


	4. Chapter 3

Frozen, as if time had stopped, The Doctor's two companions looked in amazment at the man who seemed to emerge out of no where. Thier Doctor smilled and advanced to his former self, "Hello old friend" said thw Doctor while embracing his younger counterpart.

"Old friend? 'Bad Wolf Bay' was only 23 months ago." A puzzeled look appeared on the older timelord's face.

"Only? Okay. Nevermind. How are you and the Tylers?"

"Took me a while to get used to the whole one heart-half human-half tmelord ordeal but you know me, uh I mean you know US. And the others are doing fine. Jackie and Pete's baby Tony is growing up, I'm sort learning with him. And Rose is, she's, well shes right there." The Doctor immediatly turned and had a look on his face. Scared, worry, sadness; it showerd on his face. Rose Tyler stood in place, smiling with sadness showing in here eyes. A tear fell from her eye as she took a deep breathe. A smile cracked from the corner of The Doctor's lips.

"You changed, I mean you regenerated."

"Yeah...I..." his world couldnt find their way from his mind to his lips.

"What happened? Were you hurt? How many times have you..." she paused, swallowing her back her sadness, "...changed?"

Once. Only once. I...it was Donna's...Donna's grandfather got into danger and I got hurt saving him. I'm okay now. So is he."

"So your still traveling right?"

He nodded, "yes..." He looked over to the Ponds and looked back to Rose, "...thats Amy and her husband Rory. Quite an adventure we've had.

their daughter River is back at home. This may seem odd but she's my wife." He looked at her awaiting her reaction.

"You married a child?" Amy cried out with laughter.

"NO! Eww gross. Umm wibbly wobbly timey wimey...she's older." She met his smile with a giggle.

Rose looked over at Amy and Rory, "She's very lucky." They smiled and walked towards their Doctor and stand by his side. Rose's Doctor walks past them and joins her.

The five of them stand in the empty square awkwardly. The Doctor steps forward towards Rose and his past self and asks in a serious tone, "Okay so I have to ask, why did you call me here?" Rose and her Doctor turn to eachother and turn back to The Doctor.

Rose sighs, but her Doctor gives her a reasuring look, "You remember the Angels don't you?"


End file.
